


Thranduil

by barbiedoll



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Blue Eyes, Elves, Fanart, M/M, Sketches, beautiful men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedoll/pseuds/barbiedoll
Summary: Artwork





	

[](http://s1028.photobucket.com/user/barbiekissca/media/20170320_144607_zpsephj22sj.jpg.html)


End file.
